


Swear Jar

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic Superheroes, Alternate Universe - Superhusbands, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Peter is adopted, Superhusbands, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Steve comes up with a solution to stop Tony and Peter from swearing so much...It doesn't help much.





	Swear Jar

"Peter. Tony." Steve called, getting the two males attention from the living room.  
"Yeah?" Tony asked, looking at Steve who had just set an empty jar on the kitchen island.  
"This jar is a swear jar. Anytime anybody swears, you have to put a dollar in the jar." Steve explained.  
"But, what counts as a swear?" Peter asked, one eyebrow raised.  
"Just common swears and inappropriate words." Steve elaborated.

\---

Peter was having a hard time on a video game level and one stray bullet forced the teen to get a game over.  
"Shit!" The brown-haired male screamed, the game over jingle taunting him.  
"Peter." Tony announced, looking up from his tablet.  
"Yeah, Yeah...I know." Peter grumbled, dropping four quarters into the jar.

\---

Tony was getting a drink from the kitchen and the slick glass fell from his hands causing it to shatter on the floor.  
"Fuck..." The man sighed, looking at the broken shards in front of him.  
"Uh-Oh, Dad! Ya gotta put a dollar in the jar!" Peter teased, chuckling.  
"Can it, Pete!" Tony growled, slipping a dollar through the slit on the top of the lid.

\---

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Peter grumbled, looking at his high school report card.  
"Peter! Watch the language, young man!" Steve called, looking up from the stove were he was cooking lunch.  
"Sorry, Papa. I was one point away from straight A's..." Peter sulked, sinking into his large red sweatshirt.  
"It's alright...but, you still have to put a dollar in the jar." The blond stated after comforting the teen with a quick hug.  
"Ugh- Okay..." The teen huffed, dropping exact change into the jar. 

\---

Tony was washing dishes, per Steve's request, while his husband was out. It was a way to get Tony to do something since, Steve often scolded him for not doing the chores he was given. A wet plate slipped from his hands and broke into five pieces, with a loud shatter.  
"Dad?! You okay?" Peter asked, rushing towards the sound.  
"Yeah, I'm fine... Just dropped a fuckin' plate...shi-" Tony explained, swearing by accident and almost swearing again after realizing the mistake.  
"And, the jar claims another victim!" Peter laughed as his adoptive father drops a dollar from his wallet into the jar.

\---

"...Then, I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin' scared of him..." Peter mumbled to himself, singing along to his music. He then felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"Hmm?" Peter hummed, removing an earbud.  
"Dollar, mister." Steve spoke.  
"Really? I was singing a song." Peter groaned, pulling out his wallet.  
"I don't care. A swear word left your mouth and the cost is a dollar." The muscular man said, plucking the dollar from his son's fingers. Peter nodded and replaced his earbud and turning back his homework.

\---

"Hey, Steve, Tony?" The teen spoke, seeing his dads finally enter the common area.  
"Yeah?" The two men spoke in unison.  
"Well, you both swore a total of 20 times during your 'funtime' last night so, I recommend putting a twenty in the jar." Peter laughed, holding up a piece of paper with 20 tally marks on it.  
"Peter...One, you were listening? Two, what the fuck? Three, Really?" Tony groaned, cheeks red.  
"Twenty One."  
"I've only got ten..." Tony whined, looking in his wallet.  
"I've got this one." Steve smiled, dropping a twenty and a one into the jar. "Most swears were from me anyways..."  
"Gross." Peter said, averting his gaze away from his dads as the kissed.

\---

"Shit..." Steve spoke under his breath, erasing part of a sketch he was doing.  
"Papa! You swore!" Peter said with a cocky grin.  
"You have too good of hearing..." Steve mentioned, dropping his penalty into the punishment bank.  
"Don't worry...We all make mistakes and it's fine, we're only human, after all..." Peter explained, pouring water into a cup.  
"That was...surprisingly deep, Peter." The blond smirked.  
"Don't get used to it!" Peter yelled, running back to his bedroom.

\---

After a few months, the jar was already half full of coins and bills. Safe to say that it wasn't changing the amount of swearing in the household by much...but, it was an attempt to change their foul mouths. Peter was trying, Tony literally didn't care, and Steve hardly swore to begin with. But, since the jar had become a staple of their normal lives, they continued to drop money into whenever any of them said a bad word.


End file.
